Felicity's home
by Eli-the-crockodile
Summary: When Felicity Smoak made her life in Starling City, she knew the risks. And though she had left her old habits behind, she couldn't help but get dragged back in. And Oliver is none the wiser.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak set her purse down on the counter of her small apartment, sighing in exhaustion. She leaned against the cool marble surface, feeling it against her arms. she was admittedly exhausted from Oliver Queen's 'night job', which had run late into the night. She remembered when she could stay awake much longer, under more stressful circumstances as well. She sighed again, pushing off of the counter with a flourish. She pulled her glasses off, dropping them on the counter with distaste. How Superman thought that worked was beyond her. She slid into her couch, flicking the TV on with a flourish of the remote. She lay there for a few moments, not paying any mind to the news anchor who was blathering on about the hooded vigilante. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Oliver. He could never be bothered to be chalant about his nightly activities. She grinned at herself. She'd forgotten about it, even though it was natural at this point. She flicked the television off, bored with it. She looked out the window, raising her arms wistfully above her head. She wanted to be out there with Ollie, jumping over buildings and busting bad guys. But she couldn't. So she settled for staring at the ceiling for three hours instead. When sleep's embrace finally claimed her, she was only held by it fitfully.

As she slept, she muttered one name. An immortal name.

"Wal-"

Felicity's favorite day: Saturday.

She rolled out of bed, hitting the ground with a thud. She dressed quickly, her green athletic clothes being ripped from her drawer and slipped on frantically. She burst out of her bedroom and sprinted towards the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, not stopping to take a breath and abandoning her apartment for the cool fall air. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her over the concrete pavement. Her 'jog' carried her into the city park, through the winding paths that cut through the trees and meadows of the relatively untouched land. Her feet thudded against the sidewalk, feeling heavier with each step. Even so, she kept her original pace. Until she slammed into something tall. And green.

"Felicity!?"

She tumbled onto the pavement, crying out in surprise.

"Oliver!?"

He stood quickly, rushing over to see if she was okay. She grumbled, brushing herself off.

"Are you hurt?" Oliver asked with a frown, offering her his hand. She brushed it away, opting to stand on her own.

"No, I'm fine. No life threatening injuries here." She backed up to avoid his long goatee, only to remember he didn't have one.

"Well, be careful. What are you doing jogging anyways?"

Felicity could only glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well I mean, you are the nerdy IT girl. I didn't expect you to be out doing anything athletic on your day off."

Felicity playfully scowled, shaking her fist at Oliver.

"I'll have you know I'm very athletic. I just..."

She stopped herself. What exactly was she supposed to say? It's not as if he had any reason to believe she had any athletic ability. In fact, he would be suspicious if he knew what she could do. And that would be trouble.

"Actually, what are you doing here? don't you get enough exercise on your 'nightly runs'?"

That elicited another chuckle from Oliver.

"Can't I enjoy normal things, like a walk in the park, or just being out in nature?"

Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I'm actually here to check out a lead on a drug dealer who has assets in the Chinese triad."

Felicity sighed, kneading the bridge of her nose between two fingers.

"You really know how to pick 'em don't you Ollie?"

Oliver's face scrunched up,a confused look sent at Felicity.

"Ollie? Only my sister calls me that."

Felicity's eyes opened wide, then narrowed into a confused glare.

"Wait, sister?"

It was a circle of confusion here.

"Um, yeah. Thea Queen?"

Felicity panicked. If she had actually been from this world, she would have known that.

"I, uh, never knew the Queen's had a girl."

Oliver's eyes were wide.

"How do you not know that I have a sister?"

Felicity chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. A habit she picked up from him.

"Well, uh. I'm from Gotham originally. So the only rich people I ever payed attention to were the Wayne's. Well, Wayne now I guess."

She walked past Oliver, waving goodbye.

"Well, I'm going to finish my run. Bye Ollie."

He was still extremely confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Eli here! I'm surprised my story picked anyone up. It's only been a day, and several people have read it. So thanks. Anyways. Let's get to our chapter. Ar- I mean, Felicity is going to have some trouble this chapter. Right into the fire, I guess.**

"Felicity, I need that door _open_ "

Felicity groaned, typing as fast as she could.

"If only _Dick_ were here."

"What was that you called me Felicity?"

Felicity blushed, trying to hold back laughter.

"Nothing, Ollie."

She could just _hear_ Oliver's smirk through the comms. She hit one final key, and done!

"Okay GA, we're through."

She spun her chair around, sliding to the desk on the other side of the lair.

"Woah. These guys have some serious stuff. Military grade explosives, even some lexcorp tech. probably good that we hit it when we did."

Oliver's puzzled voice crackled in the speakers.

"GA? What's that supposed to be?"

Felicity shook her head.

"Never mind. Just do your thing."

-Break-

She left her purse in the car. Again.

She left her car keys in her purse. Again.

Guess where her phone was? Again?

Felicity smacked her forehead again the car window, groaning in frustration.

Then the car alarm started going off. Again.

Felicity walked around the car, leaning against the brick wall of the alleyway. She groaned. There was just no way she was going to go back down there. Again. Ollie would laugh, and tell her that she was like his sister, Thea. Again. She wasn't a kid anymore, and that Ollie was treating her this way reminded her of old times. Of _him._ And she didn't want to think about it. It just hurt too much. So she settled for leaning against the wall.

"Hey girlie."

And now she was going to beat the crap out of a would be molester/mugger. Just freaking great. At least there was something to punch. The man approached her, a knife at his side. She straightened up.

"This is your chance to avoid a visit to the hospital, creepo."

The man only grinned, raising his knife.

"And what are you going to do, girlie? Kiss me to death? Maybe crush me between those thighs?"

Felicity growled. This guy was too much like sportsmaster.

" _Don't_ call me that."

The man's chuckle was infuriating.

"Oh really? Girlie, you're gonna be fun."

The man's grin was gone in a second. She slammed the knife into his leg, then broke his nose with her elbow. A second later he was thrown against the wall, his nose and leg bleeding profusely.

"Have fun in the hospital, creep."

She turned to walk back into the club. The only place that she could consider safe in these god-forsaken _Glades_. Of course, she didn't really need to be safe.

-Break-

Oliver was seriously confused. His new partner, Felicity, was extremely strange. Not just in how she acted, but how she acted towards him. She treated him so familiarly, and at first, it seemed like she just adapted quickly. Which, she did. But it was different. She called him strange names, and treated him with something... something he could only name as... _Thea-ish_. Other times, she would be extremely distant. Unwilling to answer him, or even acknowledge him. She was a conundrum. One that he was determined to solve. So he would do some research. That would fix everything. Except... Felicity was the one who did all the... Technology... things...

God _Damn_ it.

 **And that.**

 **is how you do that.**

 ***Poorly.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy. Peece oot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, back with chapter three! Things should pick up from here. If you couldn't tell before now, this is a crossover. I won't say what, but it is. So be patient.** **Thank you Vicky, for leaving a review. I hope it is interesting for everyone.** **Enjoy!**

Felicity didn't want this. Not again. The man in front of her was going to die and she couldn't prevent it. She didn't have his resolve, or his power. She could do nothing as the man she loved dissolved into non-existance. Nothing.

Felicity woke with a start. She slid out of her sheets, pressing her face into her hands. The same dream. A sob wracked her shoulders. She couldn't deal with this anymore. What made her think this would change this? Everything reminded her of _him._ Nothing had changed. Her heart was completely broken, and nothing would fix it. She was hollow. She ambled into the living room, turning towards the couch. She flopped onto the couch, sighing. The TV had been left on from earlier, and the late night news anchor was talking about an assault that had happened earlier that night.

 _Wait._ "-The man was assaulted by a tall, blond woman outside of Club Verdant, the newest venue in Starling City. The club's owner, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen, had nothing to say on the matter, except that he had not witnessed the incident. In other news, Industrialist Lex Luthor..."

Felicity tuned the rest out. _He_ had been attacked!?! How could any detective, corrupt or no, have not deduced that the knife belonged to the man!?! It was obvious he was the one at fault. She sighed. There was no justice league. No one to make people question what was right. She knew why she was here now. If she couldn't forget _him,_ then she would honor his memory. She would become the hero that he was.

She was so out of shape.

She set the bar back on the rack, her breath leaving her heavily. She lay on the bench, attempting to catch her breath. She was better than this, she knew that. Rolling off the bench, she picked up her water, taking a swig. Her well defined muscles ached, and while they were normally covered with longer clothes, she was in a tank top and shorts, and her muscled and scarred body was on display for anyone in the gym to see. She never felt uncomfortable in her body before, why should she now? She sighed. This could take a while.

Oliver sighed, shaking his head. This was fruitless. She had impeccable records. Well... except for the fact that nobody knew who her father was, her mother was dead, the highschool she went to burnt down, and the college she went to never kept records. How was that even _legal_?

Oliver shut down the computer, rubbing his face. Maybe he was just paranoid. She was pretty normal, anyways. Oliver sighed, picking up his phone.

"Diggle, it's me."

"Oliver? What the hell, it's two in the morning."

"I have a lead on Helena Bertinelli."

Diggle's muffled movement could be heard over the phone.

"Well?"

"She wasn't the first huntress."

"What?!?"

Oliver leaned away from the phone, wincing."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"There was another huntress. A woman named Paula Nguyen. She's currently disabled, but she may know something about Helena that we don't."

Diggle grumbled into the phone.

"That's stupid. We're going to follow a lead on someone that _might_ have information on someone who took the same name?"

"Helena had to have been trained somewhere, and not just by me."

"So, we just go ask a few questions, right? What's her address?"

"She lives in Gotham."

"Son of a-"

Oliver sighed, having known this was how Dig would react.

"I have a business trip lined up for tomorrow. I could use a bodyguard."

Diggle sighed, loudly.

"I'll pack up some clothes then."

._.Oliver stepped into the hallway of the dingy apartment building, shaking his head. Diggle was still complaining about how much worse Gotham was than Starling. Oliver had to admit, for the time of year, it was _cold_. Oliver sighed, addressing his partner.

"Diggle, complaining will only get you so far."

"Yeah well I'm not some ninja who can take out twenty armed men with a stick and string, so forgive me if I don't feel comfortable in the most dangerous city in America."

"Don't worry so much, Dig. Besides, we're here."

Oliver stepped forward, knocking on the door. There was muffled movement behind the door, but a moment later, several locks began to come undone. Another moment and the door swung open. Oliver's mouth dropped open. Diggle sputtered, stumbling over himself.

"Yes?"

Standing in front of them, clad in a green T-shirt that showed off her midriff, was _Felicity Smoak_.

 **BOOM, CLIFFHANGER!** **Please leave a review if you liked it. It's moving fast, but there is a lot I want to do with this story.** **BABAI** **FRIENDS!**


End file.
